The invention relates to the art referred to in my copending application Ser. No. 573,093 titled "File Folders and Dividers".
As in the case of my above referenced prior application, this invention relates to filing material folders and dividers such as are used for example in conjunction with typical office filing cabinet drawers, shelves, and the like. However, this invention also provides an improved configuration of relatively compartmented filing folders, such as when compacted in a filing cabinet drawer, or the like. It is to be understood that the term "separators" herein refers to devices such as are employed to set apart variously indexed and/or otherwise segregated correspondence, literature, and the like.
As illustrated and described in detail herein, the improved file folders and dividers of this invention generally resemble conventional type file folders and dividers but are novelly configured and vertically stiffened whereby they may be made of relatively thin and inexpensive sheet materials while possessing improved functioning capabilities, and longer useful life. Also, they facilitate individual identifications of the contents of a filing drawer or the like, and separate removals therefrom, as and when desired.
Other objects and advantages of my invention will be understood from the following description of several exemplary embodiments thereof, such as are illustrated in the accompanying drawing, wherein: